


Stocking Up

by Silverin



Series: The Beach House series [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverin/pseuds/Silverin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan, Spock and Jim go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet follows after "Waking Up"
> 
> Big thanks to Raven for betaing, helping me to shape the ficlet!

„Spock, are you done yet?”  
  
„No.”  
  
„Oh come ON, just get on with it! I´m tired as hell,” whined Jim, leaning on the shopping trolley. They went to a nearby town to get some food and stuff they needed. Jim thought it would be done quickly as usual when he went alone. He was mistaken. Spock insisted on checking everything: the item´s composition, its nutritions, calorie count, present vitamins, if there was a substance Jim might accidentally be allergic to… it was taking forever. Spock was nothing if not a one hundred percent dedicated to a given task.  
  
Khan stood stoically nearby, an amused expression flickering on his face. „You can hop in if you want, sunshine. I´ll give you a ride.” Khan smirked.  
  
„Don´t tease or I might actually do it!”  
  
„This kind of action might expel us from the shop and we would be obliged to drive an additional ten miles to get the nutrients we need. Also - “  
  
„Spock hurry up or I´ll jump in there I swear!” howled Jim. „God I can´t believe I took you shopping!“  
  
„Actually, it was Khan who was driving the vehicle - “  
  
„Oh fine! I´ll just go buy a damn sandwich; see you later – if ever!”  
  
„You cannot attempt this, as you have no means of payment. I am the only one here with a credit card.”  
  
Jim quickly checked his pockets and huffed. No change. Damn, Spock was right. Again.  
  
Jim often pondered what kind of food was Khan given while in Marcus´ captivity. Khan never talked about it but he´d answer if asked directly. Spock learned some of it accidentally during their mind meld. Not that Jim or Spock wanted to pry but they were interested in everything about their boyfriend. So they didn´t ask – much. Both of them inconspicuously indulged Khan in any way they knew.  
  
Meanwhile, Khan went systematically through the vegetables. Jim noticed how Khan gave a wide berth to canned food and frozen microwave meals. Which was similar to what they mostly got from the food replicators onboard. Khan could go without food for days if he needed, like Spock. But when the opportunity for eating good food presented itself, that was another matter.  
  
Jim and Spock had also learned that Khan, the gourmet he secretly was, enjoyed European cuisine. He even remembered how to prepare some of it, from a long time ago. French bisque, Italian spaghetti or a Vienna schnitzel, he cooked everything with delight.  
  
„I think we´re done,” decided Khan. He handed Jim the last item on their shopping list. „Jim, do you like this meat?”  
  
„Pork? Yes. What recipe are you up to, hmm?”  
  
„You´ll see soon enough, sunshine. Shall we, Commander?”  
  
„Of course. Our task is accomplished for the present.”  
  
„Oh man, you need to teach me how to do this! How do you get Spock to agree with you just like that?”  
  
„There are many mysteries in space to be revealed yet, sunshine,” purred Khan.  
  
„Bastard.”  
  
They made their way to the counter and finally out the store. It was almost noon, the scorching sun high in the sky. All three of them immediately went for their sunglasses.  
  
„I´m driving!” decided Jim and groped Khan´s jeans back pockets for car keys. His hands lingered there for a bit and Khan smiled: „Well as you see they´re not in my back pocket, try the front one…”  
  
„Real smooth,” grinned Jim, grabbed the keys and turned to unlock their jeep. Khan smacked Jim´s ass playfully making him jump. „Hey!” Jim shouted.  
  
Then Khan felt a bite on his neck and hands on his hips. Spock stood behind him, his expression appearing neutral but his eyes mischievous. He breathed in Khan´s ear: „I believe we are ahead of our schedule.” There was a hint of urge in his whisper. Khan shivered in pleasure and turned hungrily kissing Spock.  
  
Suddenly a horn blared right into their ears. They jumped crashing their heads together.  
  
„You know, I´d love to watch you for hours,” grinned Jim, „but so can the CCTV over there and I´m NOT sharing you with any bloody pervert around here.”  
  
„Jim!” reprimanded Spock. He was fingering the bump quickly forming on his forehead. Khan´s skull was really thick. „That was a very unnecessary action.”  
  
Khan went to open the door for Spock; he was often gentlemanly like that. „Come on, Spock, let‘s go. I can think of other quite necessary action we´ll take once we get back.” He took a seat next to Jim and gazed at him intensely. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. „You are so going to get it.”  
  
Jim started the engine. „Yeah yeah… I hope it´s food you´re talking about because I´m so hungry I could eat a wombat.”  
  
„Are those confectionery items in your door compartment, Jim?”  
  
Oh great, Jim thought. „Yeah, chocolate chip cookies. I love those. So?”  
  
„Jim I have to object -- “  
  
„Of course you have to.” Jim took one out and munched on it.  
  
„ – to such excessive intake of saccharides and your metabolism is not - “  
  
„Bite me.”  
  
„ - so adequate in burning off the surplus calories - “  
  
Jim´s eyes narrowed: „Are you saying I´m getting fat!”  
  
Spock looked him over. „Yes. I was consulting your health issues with Dr McCoy and he confirmed it must be the subcutaneous fat tissue. And you do not have the ability to get pregnant.”  
  
„It can´t be for lack of trying, though,” remarked Khan.  
  
Jim looked bewildered for a second. Then he smiled sweetly. „Khan? Do you remember your favourite movie with that 007 character? I´m totally going to get his kind of a car. And then I will eject the both of you out!”  
  
„The probability of such action is - “  
  
„Rising. Spock, if I promise to run some extra miles, will you shut up?”  
  
„No.”  
  
Khan smiled to himself. The day was shaping up quite nicely.


End file.
